


The Sweet Life

by cathalin



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathalin/pseuds/cathalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Life

**Author's Note:**

> An exactly 100 word drabble.

"When you said 'sweet life,' didn't think you meant it like this," Ennis growls mock-serious into Jack's sticky neck.

Jack grins, then flips them, tonguing the sweat on Ennis's chest. "Mmm, sugary," he laughs.

"I'll give you sugar!" Ennis threatens, ice-cream stained lips ruining the effect.

Jack breathes hard for a minute, braced over Ennis, suddenly dizzy, 'cause this almost didn't happen. Daily, he gives thanks for the old guy in Riverton who talked sense into his man.

'Course Jack hadn't known the why of it for years. Hadn't mattered anyway, once he got that last postcard: "Still want it?"


End file.
